


When He Walked Into My Life

by Kofe_Cup



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domestic Violence, Lust, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofe_Cup/pseuds/Kofe_Cup
Summary: When Alexander 'forgot' to pay, a certain man came to visit. Let's just say that things got a little bit more interesting once he did.----------Reposting from my Wattpad
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/James Reynolds, James Madison/James Monroe, James Reynolds/Maria Reynolds, John Adams/Thomas Jefferson, Thomas Jefferson & James Madison
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

James watched his wife walk out of the room with freshly painted bruises on her cheek and arms. She already came home from seducing the man named Alexander Hamilton. He never met the man but he heard all about the Caribbean male. Heck who couldn't hear about the man. He was pretty famous. That's why James chose him as a safe bet. What's the worst that could happen?

Well, nothing. Things were going as planned, he was getting his money. Alexander didn't seem to care that he had to pay so things were going great! He chuckled as he counted the money. "J-James?"Oh, well there is one problem. Maria. She didn't want to continue this affair, but they had a whole month until Eliza gets back. Plus James is a greedy son of bitch.

"What is it, Whore?" He had barked at her. James had glared at her once he had looked up at her from the money in his hands. "I- uhm.," Maria mumbled softly. "I made dinner." She gave him a small hesitant smile. "I will be right there."

Now you must be asking, 'Why is James treating his wife so badly?' Well, a few years before now, it was their anniversary. Maria had finally told him the truth of Sarah's, their now 'ex-child', existence. She told him how she had cheated on him with another male. Though at the time of her first trimester he was either drunk, high, or both so he didn't even know that she was even pregnant in the first place till she told him.

So he tried to change for the better, better for her and better this child. He raised Susan until she was three. James loved her as a father should but his world shattered when he had found out that she wasn't even his. He neglected her and picked up his drinking problem habits again. He became bitter but instead of just ending it, he just verbally and physically abuses her. Deep down, He regrets harming her but he could not swallow his pride for him to apologize to her. That caused the relationship to become deep-seated in anger and sadness. That also why Maria had to get Susan to a loving home. This caused the two argue for weeks on end.

James shakes his head at the thought of Susan. He kinda missed her but he chose to ignore the feeling of emptiness that his 'daughter' had left in his heart. He put his money away and with that he had left for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander Hamilton. He is know by anyone who cared about politics and even if you didn't he would definitely try to find a way for you to know about him.

Right now he was focusing on working. Elizabeth is away with their six kids. He needed a break, like Eliza said, but he needed to save his job. Yet there was another distraction, named Mrs. Maria Reynolds. She visited almost everyday at 10 o'clock sharp. It became a schedule.

He had to pay everytime or her husband, that he had never even met before, let alone even knowing if he actually existed. Alexander then pondered on this thought. Did this James Reynolds even exist? Is this some ploy to make him pity this woman he is currently having sexual conducts with. To see if this guy was even real he decided to bring this up with Maria, in which whom will arrive in a couple of minutes by the information of the clock on his wrist. For now, he just continued to work

There was finally a knock at the door. He had recognize this knock immediately. This schedule was going as planned. He got up from his desk with a blank face. Of course the sex was great and he wouldn't give it up but he is bored again and definitely not satisfied.

"Mr. Hamilton!" Maria said, smiling. "Please Maria, call me Alexander." He purred, letting her into his home. As soon as Alexander closed the front door, Maria had literally jumped onto him. "Wait!"

"What?" Maria asked, looking down at him. "We need to talk." He said, putting her down. Maria nodded and they walked over to the couches. "What is it, dear?" Maria asked as she placed her hand on his knee. "I'm not going to pay anymore." He said, flatly. "W-What?" She said with fear in her eyes. "I'm not going to pay until I see your husband." He said, finally pushing her hand away and got up.

"You can't do that!" Maria said, following him. "I can do this because I don't even know he exist." Alexander huffed, giving her a questioning look. "How do I know you aren't scamming me?" He said with a glare. "Please! He will be very upset if you don't!" She begged. "I don't care tell him to meet me here if he is so angry." Alexander said.

Maria paused then nodded. She gave him one last glance then headed out of house. Alexander sighed. He went back to his office and went back to work.

\-----

"He said what!?" James said, growling. "He didn't want to pay until he knew you exist." Maria said. James wanted to hit the woman in front of him. "How could you let this happen?" He said, knocking her to the floor. Maria yelped and scooted away from him. "I tried!" She cried.

He huffed, walking to his room. "Find a way to tell him. I will meet him tomorrow at 6." James scoffed and slammed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

James was laying in his bed, smoking a bit of pot. He had hours to get ready for this 'meeting'. Maria had brought him breakfast in bed just a few minutes ago but he didn't eat it yet. It just sat next to him, cold and forgotten as he slipped into a bliss like state. He felt whole when he is smoking weed. It felt nice as fuck, if he had to be honest. It felt as if the world wasn't ripping him apart.

James smiled until a knock on the door came. "What is it?" James asked, a little annoyed that someone interrupted his trip. "U-Uhm. It's already 3 hun and I haven't seen you all day. Just wanted to-." Maria was interrupted by a loud huff. "I know Maria. I will get ready in a second." He sneered. Maria nodded then left the doorway. James had one last puff before getting out of bed and get dressed.

\-----

Alexander sent a quick text to Eliza, telling her 'I love you' and 'Good morning'. He sighed. He did love her. He **_d_** ** _oes_** love her! Just she is so... vanilla especially when Alexander likes vanilla with peanut butter chips, chocolate sauce, and cherries. The relationship wasn't satisfying to him. It happens so often that he doesn't really feel bad anymore.

Soon the door bell rang. Was it already 5? "The door is open. I need to get ready." Alexander said, shouting at the front door. He quickly got up to put on some shirt and pants.

He smooth out his shirt and walked out to see a man on the couch. "Are you-?" "James Reynolds? Yes yes I am." James huffed. Wow. This man was good looking. James had a good build from what Alexander has seen. "Nice you meet you finally." Alexander stuck out his hand. James scoffed at it.

"Let's just cut to the chase, Doll. Where's my money?" Reynolds growled, crossing his arms. Alexander was pleasantly surprised at his explosive personality. People try to butter him up because he works in the government . "First let's talk. I don't even know if you are even the man himself." Alexander said, sitting down next to him.

Up close Alexander can smell the weed on him but also a faint smell of cologne that was quite pleasant. "How am I supposed to prove that show you my fucking birth certificate, dick face." Reynolds rolled his eyes. Alexander looked him up and down when the other male wasn't noticing. He looked like the new challenge he has been searching for.

  
"Well. Maybe tell me something you'd think I'd know about Maria?" Alexander hummed, sitting back in his chair. "Like what about her? Like her physical status or like her personality?" James asked, cautiously. "Anything. Tell me about her." Alexander gave a tiny smirk.

James scowled at that. He felt like he was being played. Like he was going to get tricked or got tricked. That thought got him more pissed off. "She has brown eyes and whenever she is nervous, she glances of at anything but the person she is talking to. It's annoying as hell." James grumbled thinking more about his spouse. "Is a little fat in the middle." He said, after a bit of silence. "Jesus, you really are a dick." Alexander laughed. "Fuck you! You asked me to describe the bitch!" Reynolds was fuming. "Alright alright. Calm your tits." James only snarled at him in reason. Alexander smiled at him. "Now 'your' money. That's what you're here for right?" James nodded.

"I'll give it to you tomorrow. Sounds good?" He said, standing and holding his hand out to the bald man. Said man scoffed and smacked his hand, standing up as well. "No I was promised my money today. We can ask your wife's family to play I mean." James said, looking like he is on the brink of attacking this man in front of him. "Tell. Them. Then." Alexander stood his ground, looking at the taller man.

"You son of a bitch!" He yelled and punched him in the face. Alexander groaned in pain. "Throw a fucking tantrum. You won't get your money till tomorrow, asshole. So either wait or no money at all!" Alexander spat at the man. He was so tempted to he the man back. Reynolds growled and grabbed him by the collar to pull him at eye level. "Why don't I take it myself then." Alexander finally broke free from reasoning and head-butted him. That caused James to drop the immigrant and hold his head in pain.

Alexander scoffed and pushed the man. Reynolds was quick and grabbed him causing the both to fall. They groaned, but when Alexander sat up to punch him, the two realized their awkward position. Alexander froze and stared down at the man under him suddenly unable to look away. Reynolds had the same problem. He just watched at the blood from dark haired male dripped down his lips then falling onto his shirt. "What the fuck, stop looking at him like that. You are a hetrosexual." James said in his head. "No matter how much.. you wanna. Lick the blood from lips away." He flushed red at that thought.

Alexander look at man up and down. Maybe he was the person he needed to spice things up. The way he looked up that the immigrant was all the proof he needed. Alexander almost smirked at the thought. To 'test' waters, he started to slowly moving closer till their lips met.

That caused Reynolds to tense up more. Though James's lips were soft and smooth, Alexander had chapped , rough lips. That didn't bother them at all. The taller male's body finally caved after a few seconds that felt like hours and relax. He start to kissed back. Other then the iron taste in his mouth, Alexander tasted like some sort of tropical fruit, which surprised him a little. Reynolds on the other hand tasted exactly like Alex thought, Cannabis.

This went on for a while, little breaks here and there for air. James finally came to his senses when he felt Alexander's hands slide up under his shirt. His eyes shot open(not that he even notice his closed them) and shoved the man off of him. Alexander was confused. Were they no having a good time? "James-" "I'll see you tomorrow for the money." Reynolds said, clearly flustered yet the tone he used was cold. The man scrambled out of the door and quickly sped of home.

\-----

Once James had left, Alexander couldn't help but think about him. It wasn't the first time that a man has captive him. But... Him. A rough, money hungy, asshole-ish man like him. Alex sighed as he brush his lips where his counterpart's has.

Little does he know the man on his mind was thinking of him too.


	4. Chapter 4

Maria knew something was wrong once James had silently closed the front door. Even if that was unusual, he actually left her alone. He didn't yell at her for knocking. He barely even looked at her. Right now they were eating dinner.

Maria looked up from her plate, looking at James. He was finished already but was just sitting there, probably thinking. "James, are you alright?" Her husband nodded. "Yes I'm fine." He said, finally snapping out of his thoughts. James got out of his chair and left to go up to his room. "The dishes better be finished by the time I come back down." 

James sighed as he paced around the room. He couldn't get him mind off of that stupid harlot. He wasn't there to get suduced by him. He was only there for his money. That's right his money. Shit he has to go back to that bastard. James growled. "Why! Why must he be fucking difficult!" He raged. How was this fair? How did this jezebel fucking have a checkmate over his mind already?

To cool off, he took a long hot shower. Not to long since he didn't need the water bill to fuck with him too. Finally, he stepped out of the shower, and wrapped his towel around his waist. He stood in front of the mirror, which was foggy, just watching the water dripping down his face. He sighed, this is the only way for him to get in a proper headspace.

By the time his mind was ridden of him, the water on his body has dried. He blinked to get grounded, then left to his room. He changed into some boxers. Even though he was living in the large city of New York, the world felt empty and silent. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting the darkness succumbed him.

\-----

Alexander didn't go to sleep. Too much on his mind. So when the birds started singing, he was already at his desk, typing away. His phone went off. Alexander looking over at it then realized that it was already 5:50 am. "Shit..." Alexander sighed. No time for a quick nap.

Alexander quickly hopped into the shower, not even letting the water have enough time to heat up. He shivered a bit but continued to wash his hair and body. He felt the need to look nice for his and James's little meet up. Why? Well he didn't know himself.

By the time he left the shower, got change and, had a small breakfast, it was 6:25. Alexander had noticed that he was running low on food so he decided to run down to a local farmers market.

As he was searching for food, two groups of people walk down the aisles. Too bad these were people he tried to avoid, aka Aaron Burr, Madison, and Jefferson; and James Reynolds and Maria Reynolds. He had to get out of there but don't he go to the Smfdr and probably face teasing fights and a debate or tum thr risk of admitting the affair with both of the Reynolds.

It was clear that the everyone else but Maria and Burr noticed him there since they weren't having a conversation with their partners. "Hamilton?" Aaron called out. Fuck.. "Hello you three." Alexander responded feeling all eyes got to him (including both Reynolds).

"Wow Alex. I didn't know you had enough money for the farmers market. Must've ask daddy in law for some." Thomas Jefferson hummed with a big smile on his face. "Ditto." Alexander grumbled. He turned around to leave, yet the couple was still there. Both actively trying not to out the affairs themselves. 

Thomas scoffed and twisted him around. "Look you little squash. I'm not trying to pick a fight since it's the weekend but if you insult me first we will fight." Hamilton scoffed. "You insulted me first. I just gave a rebuttal for your silly little insult, you fucking hairy kiwi." 

"Why you little-" Thomas was cut off by J.R.. "And these are the people in our government." James said, aloud. Maria was shocked, heck everyone was shocked. Reynolds was looking through the veggies then picked up a few peppers and cumbers.

"Uh. Sir what did you say?" Aaron said, with a look of confusion on his face. "All I'm saying is that, you guys act like four years and are in government jobs while other people are more mature could do the work and possibly even better." Reynolds said, glance at the each of them. "Are you saying you can do our jobs better than us?" Madison finally spoke up. Maria tugged at his arm, trying to leave. "No. Well... Maybe because if you guy are able to do such an 'amazing job' then who knows who can do it." With that Reynolds left with Maria quickly following behind.

Alexander was both upset but also a little bit impressed. But something in his couldn't wait for their little lunch date.


	5. Chapter 5

As much as James wanted say it, He wanted this lunch to be good. He decided to cook it himself, so "She wouldn't mess it up". He made some spaghetti and meatballs with some side of veggies.

He had wiped down the table already as well as set it for the two of them. James even help with the deep cleaning around the house. Maria didn't understand why they had to clean the upstairs if he was only there for lunch but she didn't feel like getting yell at today.

James then finally caught his reflection as he cleaned the bathroom. His eyes widened as he looked at mirror. Shit. He quickly ran to his room as he quickly grabbed good looking clothes from his closet. James checked his watch seeing how it almost time so he hopped into the shower as fast he could.

James quickly dried his body once he heard knocking at the door. "Maria get the door and get out!" He yelled down at her. He started brushing his teeth. James doesn't know why he cares so much about his hygiene to only meet this stupid fuck. He land on the reason to show how well off he is, even though the cramped small house suggested other wise.

As we walked downstairs, he saw Alexander clearly hiding something behind him. "Ah Reynolds, the man of the hour. Would've given these-" Alexander pulled flowers from his back. "- to your wife but you would suffice." He finished giving the man a wink. James gave back a little snarl in response.

He took the flowers with a roll of his eyes. "Why are you giving these to me?" James said knowing damn well that Hamilton had brought these for him. "Well you did stick up for me at the store and I wanted to thank you." He said playing innocent. "James just shook his head. "Follow me to my dinning room."

Alexander was impressed with how formal the environment was. "Do you do this with all of your- ahem- meetings or am I just special?" Alex teased, pulling out a chair and sitting down. James blushed and ignored his questions. "Where's my money, Hamilton?" He finally decided to respond after a pregnant pause. "It's over here. But I wanted to eat first before we get to." Alexander looked down at the pasta, specifically spaghetti with meat sauce, then back at him with a large smirk.

James already knew that he was going to regret this.


	6. Chapter 6

James played with his food, content in the silence between them but apparently Alexander wasn't since he spoke up. "So how long have you and Maria been together?" He said after swallowing some pasta. "By the way this pasta's really good. What would be perfect with it is some wine." James chuckled that. "I've known here since I was a sophomore and she was a freshman. Also thank you. I made it. Plus I don't have your rich fancy wine." He rolled his eyes. "Anyways what are you trying to do? Get me drunk?" Alex shrugged.

"Uh if you don't mind me asking, why did/do you abuse her?" James froze looking down. "You don't deserve to know the reason." He scowled. "Speaking of her. When are you planning on giving me my money." He said flatly. Alexander almost flinched from the question.

Alexander stood up, enveloped in hand. James looked at him glad that this lunch was ending soon. He stood next to him, holding it out but when he tried to take it he pulled it back. "Before I give you this. Promise me you will ease up on her-" James laughed bitterly at him. "That's a hard pass, just give me the envelope." He said, trying to grab at it again. "You didn't let me finish. Promise you'll ease up on her or tell me the reason why you do what you do."

James thought. "Is there anything else?" Alexander chuckled and leaned into him. "You can kiss me again." He teased. Reynolds immediately slapped him across the face, leaving a red bruise. Alexander whined in pain and in annoyance. "Fine I'll-" he huffed. "I'll tell you." Alexander pulled a chair next to him. James rolled his eyes. 

"We have- uhm had- a daughter that I loved so much. She was my world but when Susan, my daughter, was three Maria finally told me she wasn't mine." James mumbled. "So I hit her. And it felt nice. So I did it again and again. Till she was black and blue." He smiled then frowned. "Then I accidentally hit Susan, I was drunk and I didn't know till cps came and took her away from me." James shook his head.

"Are you happy now?" He asked, getting up. Alexander quickly grabbed his wrist before he walked away. "James I'm sorry." James pulled his arm away. Alexander held out the envelope again. James didn't bother to take it. "Get out of my house."


	7. Chapter 7

James mumbled complaints about everything under the sun. He was irritated, mainly due to the incident that happened yesterday. He glanced at the bottle of wine he just bought, grabbed it, and chucked it. He frowned at the stain it made on the wall. He looked at a nearby plate and chucked that too. His eyes watered as he grabbed more things to shatter.

He laid across the floor as he grabbed his shards, cutting his hands accidentally. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" He said, frowning. Maria walked in right on time to see what was happening. "James! What are you doing?" She pushed him away from the glass.

"I'm cleaning. Will you move out of my way?" He grumbled. She stared at him then looked down at his hands. She started to find the biggest pieces and pulled them out. James tried to pull his hands away. "Just go away, please Maria." Maria looked up at him. "What's wrong James? I've never seen you this upset." Maria questioned. James stayed silent.

"Please tell me, you've been off for a while." James scowled. "I love Alexander, okay! I think he smells nice. His lips are soft.. a-and I only knew him for a couple of days and I'm already addicted." He ranted and stuttered. Maria looked shocked. "Fuck. I didn't mean to say that." He looked scared. 

Maria took that in. She looked conflicted. She could hold this over him and finally have more power over him or she could accept this and figure a way to get them together..

What should she do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aahh I don't know where to take it from here so please comment ideas??


	8. Chapter 8

Maria hummed. "All I want is to not be insulted and not be hit." James looked at her with such shock. That couldn't be hard, right? "Okay I can do that." He gave her a tiny smile. "Thank you, Maria." Maria frowned and smacked him. "Don't think you are off the hook. You still hurt me for a long long time now. Too long, James. So I'm going to sleep in our bed and leave when I want to. Got it?"

He nodded, looking away, and held his cheek. He sighed and sat on the couch then he pulled out his phone and called Alexander. "Hello? James?" James smiled a little. "Yeah it's uh.. it's me." He mumbled. "You okay? I mean you must not be because you are calling me for some reason." James chewed on his fingernails. "I- outed us to Maria. She said would tell unless I'd be nice to her." He chuckled. "That's good right? We could be together with out worry!" Alex said happily.

"What about your job. What about your wife. What if.." James went silent. "What if what?" Alexander said, standing up and started pacing. "What if.. I don't love you. And this is just the heat of the moment. We barely know each other." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

Alexander eyebrows bunched up. "What?" He didn't feel like it was the quote unquote, "heat of the moment". Or did he. "I can't be in a new relationship. Goodbye Alexander-" "Wait! James!" "-I love you." He hung up. Time to start over.


	9. Chapter 9

James has never felt heartbreak. Well except for losing Susan. But nothing like this.. He held his chest to make sure it was still pumping not dead. He sorta wished it was. What was with him. He barely knew Alexander yet his eyes are still burning into him and his hands are still trailing around his body.

He wishes he could apologize and kiss his face off of him. But he couldn't. He needed to stop thinking about him. So he pulled out his stash of weed under couch and lit the joint. "Who needs love anyways. Feeling numb is better." He smiled and let out lines of smoke. Suddenly everything became blurry and strung together.

Maria then shoved him awake. "What the hell Maria." He groaned. "Get off the couch. Let me sit down." She sighed. James opened his mouth then remembered the deal. "Fine." He turned and sat up. "What happened between you and Alexander." She asked. He looked hesitant. "Well he and I aren't going to see each other anymore."

"What why?" Maria looked confused. "Is it any of your business?" He growled, pulling his walls back up. "Will you stop being a dick for once? Why can't you just admit your feelings?" Maria scoffed. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" He glared at her from the side of his eye. Maria got up. "You ex wife. The person you are going to divorce now." James just rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't do that." Maria hit him with a pillow. "Watch me."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a filler bit as I write out the other things

So guess who just got dumped, had his life destroyed, and lost all of his money all in a matter of weeks. If you said James Reynolds, then you are correct. Hamilton published the Reynolds pamphlet and Maria took this opportunity to out him as an abuser and divorce him officially and took everything.

Now he is on the streets with the ability to only get small jobs. So he started running around grabbing as many jobs as he could. He needed to just get a place to stay for a even better job. He didn't want to go to a homeless shelter to sleep at because he did want to be with what he called the scum of the earth, so he slept typically under fire escapes or he just doesn't. 

Soon as he was running from job to job, he and this kid ran into each other and knocked each other over. "Fuck." James grumbled as he got up. "I'm so so sorry. I was just kicked out and I wasn't thinking about anyone around me!" "Hey hey hey, kid. I don't really care. But I also don't have a place to stay either so-" "Can I stay with you then?" The kid said cutting him off. He looked around then sighed. "Fine but come on I have a job to get to. Follow me." He grabbed the kid's arm and sorta dragged him along. 

Apparently this kid's name is George Eacker. Once James told his name, Eacker looked shock and sorta confused. "What's with that expression on ya face kid." He had said now also looking confused. "It's nothing." George said, quickly. "Come on. I won't break that easily kid." James chuckled. "You- you just seem so much nicer than what the stories said." Eacker mumbled. "Ah. I'm trying to be better. I wasn't trying back then." James smiled sadly. He didn't really missed Maria but he missed the idea of her being there. He mostly just missed Alexander. He missed the kisses the two shared, even though he was the one who kept pushing him away.

"James? Jaamees?" George snapped his fingers in front of him trying to get his attention. "Yes?" James said getting shot out of his daze. "Good you're back. You were spacing out for a minute there." He smiled as James looked around. "Do you go to school.?" James asked. "Senior year is about to start." He nodded. "Ah okay." He said, awkwardly. He didn't know how to parent. This is all new to him. "James!" "What!" He said startled. "You spaced out again, didn't you?" James looked confused again. "I didn't think I did.. whatever. I'm sorry. Did you say something?" George squinted at him. "No I didn't." He mumbled. "It's pretty late and school starts in a couple of days right so you should go to bed. " James hummed. "Are you going to bed." James shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, kid. I'll sleep soon. Just have some jobs to get too." He said, smiling. "Okay.. then." He said laying down on the mattress. "Good night kid." "Good night."


End file.
